Us
by toloveher
Summary: The sequel to I Swear This Time I Mean It.
1. Glimpse

**AN: It's back :D I'll be definitely trying to add a lot of happy Spashley fluff in this one to make up for the dreadful 19.5 chapters I had you all sit through.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think.**

Anna was just plain out confused now. Well, she looked it, in Ashley's opinion, of course.

"A cat?" Anna made a face, pushing Sophia's stroller ahead of her while the little four year old ran around- clad in the pigtails her Aunt Ashley did for her. And of course, wearing the black and red Nikes her Aunt Nicole bought for her as well. It seemed odd to Anna. It seemed as though as her little girl got older (she had just turned four last week), she would receive even more presents than she had on her first birthday, baby shower, and 6 month old birthday. Her Aunts even had a habit of buying her anything that was baby that reminded them of the toddler. It seemed like they were spoiling the girl more than her own mother. "A cat, Ashley?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ashley made a face and took a bite out of her bagel. She thought the idea was fantastic. Until now, that is. "It would make Spencer happy, wouldn't it? What about a dog?"

"Does Spencer even like cats?" Anna looked off into the sky as she thought about what Spencer would look like owning a cat. Nope, she couldn't picture it at all. Spencer never seemed like a cat person to her. "Anyways, isn't this gift supposed to focus on taking the pressure and stress off or something? That's what you said, right? Getting a pet is only going to give her more stress."

Ashley frowned. She thought getting Spencer a cat would make her happier, not more stressed. _Talk about backfire._ "Well, I'll take care of it? I totally could, you know, considering I work at home and all. So Spencer will get to have all the joys about a cat without all the work."

"I think you just want a cat, Ashley." Anna smirked as Ashley rolled her eyes and threw her bagel away. She smiled though, just at the fact that even though three years had passed, Ashley's main goal was to keep Spencer safe and happy. And luckily this time, Spencer's main goal was to make Ashley happy as well. Aside from graduating film school at UCLA, that is. Anna's eyes widened once she saw her daughter latched onto some random stranger's leg. "Sophia!"

Sophia looked back to her mother guilty, but stayed put on the stranger's leg. The stranger smiled though, looking down at the little girl and began to walk (with Sophia still latched onto his leg) toward Anna and Ashley.

"Does this belong to you?" the stranger smiled as he looked down at Sophia, though Anna was simply staring at the man in front of her. He looked oddly familiar to her; with is shaggy blonde hair and slight goatee. His eyes stood out most to her though, an incredibly light shade of blue, with green tint around the pupil (yes, Anna was looking that closely) but his bangs seemed to cover much.

Ashley smirked and stepped aside.

"Hey uhh," The stranger, still smiling, waved a hand in front of Anna's face to get her out of her trace like state. Anna immediately shook out of it, shaking her head violently. The stranger smiled, "She's yours, right?"

Anna started nodding immediately, "Oh yes, of course? Yeah, that's Sophia, my daughter!"

The stranger chuckled and held out his hand, "I'm Novak."

Anna nodded and shook his hand, back to her regular self, "I'm Anna Molly. That's Sophia, my-"

"Daughter," Peter scooped up his daughter from around Novak's legs. **AN: For those of you that don't remember, Peter is Sophia's dad. **He smirked at Novak and put her hand out, "Hi, I'm Peter. Sophia's Dad."

Novak shook his hand, "Novak. Nice to meet you."

Peter grinned when Sophia buried her brunette head into his shoulder. Anna just rolled her eyes, looking down. She of course, had to have something ruin something going good for her.

"She's a charmer," Novak smiled, admiring Sophia, whom was looking up at him from her daddy's shoulder. "Just came up and hugged me. She's a cutie, really."

Peter nodded. He didn't need another man telling him how adorable his daughter was. "Yeah, I know. I don't need anyone else telling me that. Anyways, I've got my daughter. So I'll see you all later."

Anna sighed as Peter walked away, not even bothering when he took the stroller (that she paid for) with him. She was just beyond irritated now. She looked up at Novak, "I'm sorry about him, he's just bitter."

"About what?"

"Uhm," Anna scratched her head shyly. "About me not wanting to be with him."

Novak nodded, "Well I understand that then."

Anna smiled, blushing and looked down, not really knowing what to say anymore. Of course, she had had guys flirt with her even after Sophia came, but she pretty much forgot how to flirt after her and Peter ended it, which was about 5 years ago.

"Well uhm I have to jet, but uhm," Novak scratched his head shyly. "Can I have your number or something? It'd be nice to see you again. "

Anna, whom was smiling bright as day, looked absolutely petrified as she looked around her purse for her card. She smiled with triumph once she found it. "Ah, here! So you're just going to call me, or..."

Novak took the card, smiling, and began walking away. "Oh, I'll definitely be calling you, Anna Molly."

Ashley's eyebrows immediately raised at Novak's wink toward Anna Molly before walking away. Anna just seemed completely smitten.

Smirking, she leaned over toward Anna's ear. "Anna, when's the last time you got laid?"

"Ashley, just shut up."

xxxxx

Deuce James Davies-Preston stood at his proud height of 2 feet tall, smiling up at his mommy as he held her hand, waiting for his daddy to pick him up. To everyone, he seemed like a perfect combination of his parents; he had Kyla's silky auburn hair and Johnny's clear green eyes. Kyla just thought he was perfect, obviously.

"Hey," Johnny walked up the driveway leading to their house. Once he found out Kyla was pregnant, he moved into the Davies' mansion, upon his own idea, of course. Kyla despised the idea of living together, really, but living together would definitely be better with the baby and all. Raife was furious (being the hands on dad he is) and immediately flew down to L.A to give Johnny a serious talk about his future- considering now his daughter was going to be a large part of it- so Raife of course, just made sure that the young blonde knew so. Upon hearing Johnny's plans for his and Kyla's future (which included marrying her), Raife gave the thumbs up.

Johnny picked up his son, smiling as Deuce ruffled his hair. He leaned down and kissed Kyla on the cheek, "So, dinner with the girls tonight, right?"

Kyla nodded, "Yeah. They're all free now, considering it's spring break and stuff. Gotta love college."

Johnny nodded, smiling. "Well uhm, you remember what I asked you yesterday, right?"

Kyla almost let out her sigh. "Yeah, I do."

Johnny just looked uncomfortable now. "Well uhm... Do you have an answer yet?"

"Uh," Kyla looked down uncomfortably. "No, but could we talk about it later? I'm already late."

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, frowning. "We'll talk about it later then."

xxxx

"And how would you know this information?" Ashley huffed into her sidekick, rubbing her aching temples. _I thought that working from home was supposed to her easier. _She rolled her eyes as Donnie chomped her ear off about her upcoming project. "Okay, whatever then. I'll do it. Kay bye."

She quickly hung up, sighing. She was just glad to not be hearing Donnie's voice for once. It was always Ashley this and Ashley that. He already had 4 assignments lined for her! How ridiculous, considering she had specifically (and sternly) told him she needed to take some time off to spend time with Spencer. Not for anything special though, which was probably the reason why Donnie was so bitter, just to try to help Spencer study and then have pure bliss with her for the weeks after. She agreed to do one assignment though, since she knew that Donnie wouldn't get off her back until she complied to at least one of the projects. _A gay marriage poster shouldn't be that hard._

Spencer entered the apartment quietly, frowning at her love's stressed expression. She took a mental note to talk to Ashley about her working too hard. She quietly put the bag down, and made her way over to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley- trying to offer all the comfort she could. Just seeing Ashley stressed made her stressed, oddly. Ashley sighed and leaned into Spencer, almost completely forgetting about why she was so upset. Spencer tended to do that to her though; to make her forget. "You seemed stressed."

"I'm fine," Ashley answered honestly. She was always fine with Spencer around. She laid down and waited for Spencer to take her place on top of her. Spencer smiled and took her place gladly, tucking her blonde head into Ashley's shoulder. "How was class?"

"Ugh," Spencer buried her face deeper into Ashley, groaning. "I hate college."

"Ha," Ashley kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Only two more years, Babe."

"Ashley," Spencer sat up and looked Ashley straight in the eye, frowning once she saw Ashley's confused expression. "Be serious, please."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay," Spencer smiled down at her girlfriend. She just needed to soak in the moment for a bit. She missed Ashley so much, even though she only left her only 6 hours before. Even living together didn't give Spencer enough Ashley time. _Stupid college and life rules. _"You're going to take care of me, right?"

Ashley made a face, hoping she didn't offend Spencer. It was pretty automatic though, considering she hadn't even heard that question before from ANY girl. She reached down and ran her fingers along Spencer's jaw line. "Of course I will. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Spencer brushed Ashley's bangs away from her eyes. She smirked, "Maybe if I decide to drop out one day, I'm just making sure I have to fall back on."

Ashley chuckled, her mood immediately lightening. "So that's what I am to you then? A safety net?"

Spencer smiled down at her. "You're everything to me, Ashley."

Ashley couldn't even help the smile from spreading on her lips. She loved this- these moments in life. Spencer was just about the only thing she had to be grateful for. And all the things Spencer told her, all she words she lived to hear, she could feel them now. All thanks to Spencer.

She cupped Spencer's face, intent on showing Spencer just how much she loved her.

_Ding Dong_

Of course, something just had to ruin the Spashley moment.


	2. Dinner

**AN: Okay, so I know that this is an incredibly short and shitty update, but I promise that the next one will be better.**

"This is nice," Nicole smiled as everyone sat around the table, all reading their menus and deciding what to order. They did this pretty much every week. They'd all get together and go to dinner to... well, just spend time together really. Everyone would consist of; Nicole, Sarah, Spencer, Ashley, Anna and Kyla. The group gathered at Ashley's friend's restaurant, Sei.

"We do this every week."

"I know," Nicole interlocked her fingers with Sarah's under the table. "It's just we're so domesticated now."

"That's what college will do to you," Kyla took a sip of her water.

"How would you know? You didn't go to college."

Kyla made a face, "Well I had a kid, that's even worse."

"I wouldn't think of it that bad Kyla," Spencer smiled at her. "Deuce is amazing."

"Mhm," Anna smiled. "You want to know a tip on making motherhood easier? Actually loving who your kid is."

Kyla looked offended, "I love my son more than anything! Of course I love who he is."

"All these babies are getting so big," Ashley shook her head, frowning. She didn't really care much; she just knew that her sister didn't really want to talk about Deuce anymore. "They're like... toddlers now."

"Sophia is four already," Anna sighed, already missing her little girl. "She's already telling me about how much of a big girl she is."

That made all the girls smile. Even Spencer had fallen in love with the little brunette.

"Are you and Johnny going to get married?" Sarah asked, tracing her thumb across Nicole's knuckles.

Kyla sighed. She hated this question. "He wants to."

"And you don't?"

Kyla shrugged, "I don't want to get married just because we have a child together, which is most likely the only reason he wants to marry me in the first place."

"A.K.A this is not the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with," Ashley smirked.

"No it's nothing like that," Kyla made a face, sighing. "He just wants to get married because his parents are incredibly religious and shit. So they think that's the right thing to do, and I refuse to get married if those are the purposes."

Ashley shrugged. She was almost proud of her sister. "Good."

"Good? What the hell do you mean, 'good'?"

Ashley shrugged, "I don't know. I mean you should never get married if you don't want to. That's just logic and a recipe for disaster. You'll just end up resenting Deuce and Johnny for it."

Again, Kyla looked offended. "I would never resent Deuce for anything!"

Ashley held her hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying you shouldn't get married."

"Since when did you become the marriage police?" Kyla rolled her eyes. The last time she heard her sister talk about marriage was when Ashley was ranting about how stupid their mother was to marry their father. It wasn't exactly positive. "You hate marriage."

"I don't hate it," Ashley rolled her eyes. "I just wouldn't get married."

Spencer cleared her throat awkwardly and turned toward her girlfriend. She had no notice of this. "You never want to get married?"

"No," Ashley shook her head.

"Ever?"

"No."

"You're going to do a gay marriage poster, but you would never want to get married?"

"I'd like to guard my rights. I mean, what if Sarah and Nicole want to get married? I want them to be able to if they ever decided to."

"So it's good for them, but not for us?"

Ashley just shrugged. She couldn't see what the big deal was. She never really could though. She just never saw the point of marriage. _What the fuck is the big deal over a piece of paper and a diamond? I'll buy Spencer all the diamonds she wants._

Spencer sighed and turned back to her menu.

She knows she won't be sleeping tonight.


	3. Meet the parents

Spencer wanted to go. She had to, right? Well, maybe not after the whole dinner situation, but a plane ticket isn't really something you can just bail out on unexpected. A girlfriend is even worse. No one bails out on a girlfriend. That's just totally fucking horrible, even to Spencer. _And we all know Spencer wasn't very much of a good girl in the past._

But here she was; in New York with her beautiful girlfriend on the way to go meet her parents and see... New York. Of course, New York was definitely beautiful to her (though she couldn't really see her and Ashley living there together, but she just brushed that thought off since they weren't going to be getting married anyway) and she loved to sightsee. She was only really there for Ashley though, because this time around she actually loves proving to her girlfriend that she does indeed, love her.

And meeting the girlfriend's parents is a fun way of celebrating a 'we've been back together for 2.5 years now!' anniversary, right?

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Spencer backed down once she saw the mansion in front of her. _Seriously, who the fuck needs a house this big? I know they have a lot of kids and all, but damn. _"It's too soon."

"No, it's not," Ashley rolled her eyes, stepping behind Spencer in attempt to drag her inside. "You're fine, okay? The only opinion that I care about in this house is my mom's, and I'm sure she'll love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you," Ashley smiled and leaned down to peck her lips, to which Spencer relaxed at. Ashley straightened back up, smiling at her girlfriend. "Come on, let's go see who's home."

Spencer wasn't surprised at all once she stepped into the Davies' home. It was the same as how Ashley described it; from the old fashioned furniture to the lovely paintings and the reds. It was all beautiful.

"Well look who's here," Allison smiled once she saw her older sister, quickly wrapping her in a bear hug. As always, she missed the fucking hell out of Ashley and only thought happy thoughts upon seeing her. But being a Davies- which was pretty much another word for protective- she wasn't at all happy about seeing the blonde coming with her. She just held on to Ashley in attempts to 'forget' that Spencer was even there.

"Alli," Ashley smiled and pulled away from her sister. She knew that they had never even met before, but Ashley could tell that Allison hated Spencer already. She didn't have to meet her to hate her though, honestly. With all the shit Spencer did to their family, she was bound to hate her. Allison sighed, hating to have to be polite in front of someone she would rather slap. "Be nice."

"I always am."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and pulled a nervous Spencer in front of her. The blonde could feel the hate already. "Allison, Spencer. Spencer, Allison."

"It's nice to meet you," Allison almost rolled her eyes to go with her blank voice. She sent Spencer a quick fake smile for direct measure. "I've heard ALOT about you."

Spencer just sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day.

xxx

"She hates me," Spencer complained, frowning as she spun around in Ashley's computer chair while Ashley typed away at her laptop. Ashley just rolled her eyes from the bed. She didn't really have anything to say about that- considering Allison did in fact, hate her. "She hates me so so so much, Ashley."

"So?" Ashley started to wrap up her e-mail. She looked at Spencer, "What does it matter?"

"'What does it matter?' Seriously, what does it matter, Ash? How would you feel if Glen or Clay totally hated your ass and there was nothing you could do about it?"

"There's plenty you can do about it," Ashley yawned, closing her laptop. She knew very well that her sisters' probably hated Spencer, but that didn't mean that Spencer couldn't do anything about it. There was always an alternative. "Action is the antidote."

"What?"

Ashley smiled and laid her hands on Spencer's shoulders, "Don't worry about it, okay? They're just... stubborn. You're planning on being around for a while, yes?"

"Of course."

"Well then prove to them that they'll just have to get used to you," Ashley wrapped her arm loosely around Spencer's shoulders, leading her toward the door. "I think my mom is home. I can smell something cooking."

xxxxx

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Kyla, with little Deuce on her hip, made a face as Dawn shrugged in front of her. Being Ashley's loyal and supportive sister, she accompanied her sister and her girlfriend on the trip. Mostly because Allison wanted to see her nephew, and a part of her wanted to see if she could picture raising her son in New York instead. Though, she didn't run that part by Johnny. Kyla gestured toward the kitchen, "You know that Ashley is going to be pissed off about this, right?"

"No shit Kyla," Dawn rolled her eyes, randomly shaking her nephew's hand. He smiled at her, making her smile for once. "It's not like I can kick him out, he lives here just as much as you and Ashley do."

"No he lives with his mom, who lives in California," Kyla rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping that Ashley had fallen asleep or something so she didn't have to see a certain someone.

"Hey Ky," Ashley came in with Spencer at her side.

"Ah fuck," Kyla rolled her eyes. "Just my luck."

Dawn dropped her nephew's hand, her eyes dead set on Spencer. Her look wasn't at all nice either, unfortunately. "You must be Spencer."

"Yeah," Spencer stuck her left hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah likewise," Dawn almost rolled her eyes. Ashley rolled her eyes for her though. Dawn wasn't very different than Allison- probably more cold, and more closed off- but she loved Ashley just as much as Allison did. And with the Davies' blood running through her veins, it wasn't surprising that she didn't like Spencer already.

Ashley just smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving Spencer alone with her two sisters.

"Look, I know that you have probably heard a lot of bad shit about me and I know that I may act like I don't care about Ashley, but I do," Dawn's eyes were set into Spencer's blues. By now, Spencer was absolutely terrified. "I do and if you hurt her again, I will come after you and I will make sure that you regret it. Got it?"

Spencer was too stunned to say anything. Instead, she muttered out a silent, "Uh huh."

"Good," Dawn leaned back. "Good luck with what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Spencer just made a face, now walking into the kitchen to go check on her girlfriend.

"Spencer," Kyla grabbed the blonde's arm. "I wouldn't go in there."

"What? Why-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ashley yelled from inside the kitchen, followed by a crash. Dawn sighed, walking into the kitchen while Kyla and Spencer followed suit- Spencer being the only one confused. It was all cleared up once she walked in to find a standing Ashley, and an Aiden standing at the counter covered in flour.

"Hello to you too Ashley," Aiden rolled his eyes and went back to rolling his dough.

Ashley made a face, "What're you doing here? Dad isn't here; you don't have to be here."

"I want to be," Aiden looked up to smile at his half sister. Surprisingly, he didn't even glance at Spencer. "I want to be here."

Now Ashley was just confused. "What?"

"I'm trying to be a better person Ash," Aiden smiled as he patted the dough into perfect little circles. "You should know about that, right? I've been here since I graduated, you know. Been staying here. Trying to spend some time with Mom. I'm trying to be... better."

Now everyone was beyond confused.

"What?" Aiden didn't exactly like the 'what the fuck?' look on their faces. "You all don't believe that I want to be good for once? That's what you all wanted, right?"

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" Kyla asked, rolling her eyes and shielding her son away from Aiden. Deuce didn't need to know him. "What are you going for anyway?"

"I'm just trying to be a better person," Aiden rolled his eyes and placed the cookie tray in the oven. "I'm making everyone cookies."

"Well isn't that lovely."

Everyone turned around to see the one and only Christine Davies standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe watching everything play out in front of her. She wasn't surprised at how things played out- she knew her daughters and they weren't the most... accepting people. She knew that Aiden was going to have to try much harder than that to gain back his sister's trust.

Christine took a step toward Spencer, her eyes pouring into terrified blues. She smiled at the blonde, "And are you the certain blonde that I have to kill?" 


End file.
